Loners
by GFSista
Summary: Sinedd scowls whereas Rocket ponders, outside Planet Akillian. Has slash, if you don't like it, don't read/review it.


Loners

For all those waiting for the next chapter of 'Temptation' don't worry, I haven't given up on it! It's just that this plot bunny jumped into my head and I wanted to get rid of it, so this came out. It was also inspired by the brilliant fic 'Anima Vilis' by Turkmen, go and read it if you haven't!

My personal life has been kinda hectic at the moment because of school and university applications. My teachers have been driving me crazy, they're all like 'this decision will affect you for the rest of your lives' etc... And I have to write a lousy 'personal statement' and its soo boring!!

It's my birthday tomorrow (23rd) so I wanted to get this up for you guys! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or anyhting associated with it.**

**Warning: If you have problems with maleXmale, please do not read or review this story**.

* * *

It was the beginning of something new and exciting. The unknown team, the Snow Kids, had just beaten the Red Tigers and were on their way to playing in the Galactik Football Cup.

Planet Akillian was buzzing with activity. People were ordering food and drinks, toasting to the new team, hoping that the Snow Kids would take Akillian places. The feeling of celebration was rife in the air, with every feeling elated.

Well, except for one person.

Sinedd stood on a balcony, far from the party inside, frustration and anger welling inside him. Everyone else would expect him to be pleased; after all he _was_ on the winning team. He scowled, remembering the match. He was practically booted out of the match all because _Tia_ came back. He leaned over the balcony, watching the waterfall from a safe distance.

Sinedd took some comfort in the fact that he was alone. He knew that none of the Snow Kids would bother him.

Until the sound of light footsteps informed him that he wasn't alone. Sinedd took a quick glance, hoping it wasn't D'Jok or Micro-Ice. It was Rocket, his roommate.

Rocket walked over to the other side of the balcony, looking out into the night. He wasn't much of a party person and the moment Callie Mystic was getting closer to interview all the Snow Kids, he excused himself from the celebration.

Rocket walked over to the other side of the balcony, looking up to the sky, admiring the stars and velvet blue sky. Turning his head, he took a glance at Sinedd. The boy was scowling. Naturally. Rocket wondered why Sinedd never seemed to be pleased. Even when he was playing football, Rocket noticed that he wasn't satisfied until he tackled one of the Snow Kids or holoplayers.

"You alright?" Rocket asked. It somewhat concerned him that Sinedd never said anything to him, even though they were roommates.

Sinedd snapped his head in Rocket's direction, trying not to show his surprise at hearing Rocket's voice. "Fine." he answered bluntly.

Rocket turned back to the stars, twiddling his thumbs.

"So, are you happy about winning?" Rocket asked.

Sinedd snarled "No. In case you didn't remember, I got _kicked out_ at the second half!"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that." Rocket said, trying to ease the sudden tense atmosphere.

"Why would you even _care_? According to the coach, I'm a _'one man'_ team. So you're lucky that I'm not spoiling the perfect line up."

Rocket sensed the obvious resentment in Sinedd's voice, wishing that he didn't start a conversation. _"Dad always did say, 'don't start what you can't finish'."_ Rocket thought.

"What?" Sinedd snapped, still annoyed at Rocket.

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Rocket asked back.

"Don't start what you can't finish. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rocket stared. His usual calm demeanour was deteriorating. "It's relatively simple. In this context, I wish I didn't talk to you, because I can't start a decent conversation with you, without you staring and snapping at me! We are both on this team and you should start pulling your weight!"

Sinedd smirked and stepped closer to Rocket "And what you going to do if I don't?" he said in an intimidating tone.

Rocket quickly took in Sinedd's features. Very skinny. Only slightly taller than the midfielder. Rocket would definitely have the advantage in a fight.

Much unlike the midfielder, Rocket rolled his eyes, remained silent and went back to staring at the stars, contemplating about the about the team's future. Finally Akillian would have a _real_ chance in the GFC.

Meanwhile, Sinedd grew more irritated. He'd been kicked out of the game, there was no doubt that he would be replaced by Micro-Ice and he was pretty sure that D'Jok would take every opportunity to rub his predicament in. And Rocket _still_ wasn't leaving.

"Don't you want to get back inside to your family?" Sinedd snapped, trying to get the captain away.

"What family?" Rocket asked. "My father's not here and my mother…" he trailed off. "She's dead."

"Oh," that was all Sinedd could say. Rocket hardly ever spoke to him, other than 'good morning' and 'training's at 4pm', so Sinedd was somewhat surprised to hear that Rocket's mother was dead.

Several moments of silence passed.

Suddenly and inexplicitly, the wind blew making the cold harsher than before. Rocket shivered, plunging his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I'm going inside. You coming?"

A vicious nod indicated no.

"Aren't you –"

"I like the cold." Sinedd answered.

Rocket stared at Sinedd's back, concluding that the boy was weird and completely anti-social.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

Sinedd stayed tight lipped. Rocket walked over to him._"Might as well do something to freak him out, just to get him away."_ Sinedd thought. Should he use his fists?

No. Something more intimate.

As Rocket walked over, Sinedd grabbed Rocket's wrists, pushed him against the balcony wall and moved in closer. A small gasp escaped Rocket's mouth as Sinedd smirked and twined Rocket's hair.

"What are you doing?" Rocket asked, incredulously.

Sinedd held his smirk as he closed off any personal space that they both had left and pressed his lips against Rocket's. He grabbed a chuck of Rocket's chocolate brown hair and ran his fingers through it, as if he was admiring the soft, thick texture. The newly appointed captain felt his eyes widen as Sinedd continued to kiss him, running his tongue across Rocket's bottom lip.

"_Isn't he freaked out yet?"_ Sinedd asked himself. Rocket just stood there, _letting_ Sinedd kiss him. It didn't even occur to Sinedd that Rocket could be gay. However, his question was answered when Rocket managed to push away from Sinedd, his eyes wide, his long hair getting caught in the cold breeze.

"You... you..." he stuttered.

Sinedd grinned evilly at his roommate. Rocket wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, not noticing that Sinedd was moving in on him again. Pushing a lock of Rocket's hair behind his ear, he whispered "I'll see you in our room." His hot breath tickled Rocket's skin, making him shudder. Rocket broke away from him and went back into Planet Akillian without looking back.

Sinedd smirked at his little victory. Having a certain type of control over people and making them feel uncomfortable satisfied Sinedd deeply.

Even though...

* * *

"Hey, Rocket!" Tia bounded over to him as soon as she saw him. "Where have you been?"

"Just outside for a bit of air, that's all." Rocket said quietly, trying to find some sane reason as to why Sinedd would _kiss_ him.

"You okay?" Tia asked.

"I'm fine. I saw Sinedd outside and…" _"He stole my first kiss." _Rocket thought. "It's nothing. What did I miss?"

"Well, Micro-Ice was dancing earlier and trying to talk to Mei and you missed Callie! She was brilliant! She told my parents –"

"Your parents were here?" Rocket blurted out.

Tia smiled and said "Do you want to go outside and talk?"

Rocket smiled back and said "I'd like that." In that instant, he decided that Tia was a great person to be around.

...

Sinedd glided across on his snowboard, riding the rough edges of the path with anger and ease. Swerve left, lean to the right, spread arms out to gain balance. Sinedd loved the freedom that came with his magnetboard. No rules and no-one to tell you what to do.

Unless there was a huge mound of snow in your way, ready to knock you off course.

Sinedd flew into the air, his magnetboard close behind. Sinedd didn't stop at the ground; he rolled over and over until he stopped under the feet of Artegor Nexus.

"_How convenient." _Artegor thought "Angry Sinedd?"

Sinedd spat out snow, and got on all on fours. "What about you, why aren't you livid?!" Standing up, Sinedd added; "You lost, didn't you? It was my team that won!"

"Yes, but without you." Artegor said, hoping to rub more salt into Sinedd's wounds. "Oh, what's the use? What would you say about winning..." Glancing at the incredulous look on Sinedd's for a second, he continued "... for real? Together!"

Confusion turned to interest.

Artegor had Sinedd right where he wanted him.

...

"If they put us in Warren's Lightnings group, I'll change my name. And drop off the face of the earth." Thran said, staring at the Holo-TV, awaiting the results of draw.

"Please put us in the Lightning's group. _Please_ put us in the Lightning's group." Micro-Ice almost chanted, folding his hands in the prayer position.

"Very funny!" Thran said, sarcastically.

The results were in.

"For group A: the Rykers, the Pirates, the Shadows and finally... the Snow Kids!"

"Sorry Micro-Ice, I think I'll stay!"

"Too bad, I'll have to live with it. What can you do?!" said Micro-Ice.

The analytical part of Rocket's brain started to whirl. _"Rykers and Shadows are definitely threats and big contenders. Looks like I won't be sleeping for a while…" _

"Well, there's a group that will give Aarch the chance to once again meet up with his old partner in crime, Artegor Nexus, who has just been recruited as coach of the Shadows." The said man's image came up on the screen.

"Did you know?" Clamp asked Aarch quietly.

"And this isn't the Shadows only new recruit, because the team now includes former Snow Kids player, Sinedd!" Nork finished off.

Gasps ran round the room. They hadn't seen Sinedd for while (much to Micro-Ice's delight) and this explained it all.

"I know what you're thinking Aarch. History is repeating itself."

"Artegor has never stopped trying to corrupt everything around him. But Clamp, Sinedd's just a kid." Aarch finished with a sigh.

"_Yeah. Just one confused kid." _Rocket thought, trying to take his mind off that unexplainable kiss.

* * *

That's all! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope to have next chapter of 'Temptation' up soon!

Luv GFSista xXx


End file.
